Another Place , Anothet War
by roadrunner0707
Summary: The 2nd Great Wizarding War has ended. Hermione has a great job and life. She goes out on her job, her duty one day, only to be killed by a Deateater. She awakes in a place far away from home, where another 2nd Great War is about to be started. She has awaken in Middle Earth. Hermione/Legolas
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfiction. Read at your own risk. R&R. Thanks!

Hermione's POV

The war is over. The prophecy has been fulfilled. Lord Voldemort has fallen while Harry Potter lived. Friends and foes are dead. They have died for a cause.

Our lives have been renewed.

I step into the fireplace and take a pinch of Floo powder. "Ministry of Magic!" I felt the familiar pull. I close my eyes, trying to keep my breakfast down. I clumsily walke out of the Ministry's fireplace and stroll into the elevator.

"Level Two: Auror Headquarters."

I briskly step out and walk down the hall.

"Morning, Hermione," said Harry.

"Good morning, Harry. Are we going out today?"

"Yeah, we have located Dolohov. He has been in Knockturn Alley."

"Who's coming?"

"The usual team. We'll leave in an hour."

I walk away to assemble the usual team. Parvati and Padma Patil, Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Luna Lovegood, and Dean Thomas. I find them sitting around a table playing Exploding Snap. They're laughing and shouting things at each other.

"Oi! Listen up!" I yell. Nothing happened. I sighed. "Sonorous." I whispered. "LISTEN UP, YOU FOOLS. PUT YOUR CARDS DOWN AND GET READY!" The effect was almost instant. Cards were thrown up into the air as they hurry around grabbing their cloaks, bags, and wands.

"Hermione, remind me to bill you for a hearing aid," Seamus said, quite annoyed. I chuckled.

"Dolohov has been found in Knockturn Alley," I said. Then the door opened.

"Bloody hell! What happened here?" Harry yelled. I looked around the room. It was a complete mess. Cards were everywhere, papers littered the floor, and ink was on the walls.

"Uh, you see Harry, uh . . ." Ron stammered.

"Yes, Ron?"

"You see Harry, I caught them playing Exploding Snap. Couldn't get their attention and the rest is history," I laughed.

He chuckled. "We're leaving early. Looks like Dolohov has a couple of friends with him."

They crept down Knockturn alley, their wands raised into dueling position. A snap of a twig sent them on the edge.

"There's no side of him, Harry," Ron whispered.

"Shush Ron!"

They walk silently down the alley. It looked deserted. Sudden movement caught my eye.

"STUPEFY!" I yelled. It hit a man. We crept towards him until Dolohov came into view.

"Well, well, well, why it's the Auror squad," he laughed. "Ah, and the mudblood." "Take her." A group of men jump out of the shadowy corners. Spells flew everywhere. Everyone was preoccupied and did not notice me.

"So meets your end, Ms. Granger." Dolohov crackled.

"Avada Kedevra!" he shouted. Darkness overtook me.

"Do you think she's alive?" asked a gruff voice.

"She's alive, Gimli. Unconscious, yes, but alive," replied a gravelly voice.

"How strange. An Elf maiden to fall out of the sky," a soothing voice murmured.

"Very strange, indeed," the gravelly voice muttered.

I opened my eyes. I squinted. It was so bright. I used my hand to shield my eyes. Three faces looked down at me. I whipped out my wand and pointed at them. I stood up. "Who are you? Where am I?" I asked. I whirl around, pointing my wand at them.

"Milady, what, may I ask, are doing with that stick?" asked a man with shoulder-length brown hair. He was very handsome and wore a strange crystal pendant around his neck. "Milady?"

"This is no mere stick. This is a wand," I stated as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Surely you are not one of the Istari?" asked a man? With long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Quite a looker. He carried a bow and a quiver on his back.

"You are no man," I replied bitterly.

He looked shocked,"I am one of you kin. An elf."

"I am no elf. I'm a witch," I retorted. His eyes widen. He sank to his knees. The brown haired man did the same.

"Welcome home, Alassiel," said the elf.

I frowned. "That is not my name."

"You were the elf maiden that Lord Elrond sent to Earth. To learn to control your magic," the man said.

"Who is Lord Elrond? Who are you? Where am I?" I asked.

"Lord Elrond is your father. I am Legolas. This is Gimli, son of Gloin. And this is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You are in Middle Earth, near Rivendell," replied Legolas. I studied him. For some reason, he seems familiar. Like I have seen him before. "What is the matter, Milady?"

"I feel like I have seen you before. A long time ago. But it is not possible. We have never met," I remarked.

He smiled, "We have met, Alassiel, many moons ago."

"My father . . ." I trailed off.

"We need to take her to her father," Aragorn looked around.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can you ride?" asked Aragorn.

"Yes, quite well, thank you," I replied. Legolas leads three horses. They mount while Gimli rides with Aragorn. I squeeze the horse's side gently and the sorrel mare begins to walk. I take my right leg and squeeze her. She breaks out into canter. Aragorn picks up more speed and passes me. I follow.

The city is breath taking. Made of fine marble, Rivendell seems to sparkle in the sunlight. I dismount with ease, while I pat the horse. I look at the elf standing before me. He had long black hair. His face was in an eternal frown. I wonder why.

"My daughter, you have returned," he spreads his arms and I run to hug him. It was almost a subconscious thing for me.

"Ada," I smiled. "Did I just say something in Elvish? How is this possible?"

"You are an elf, Alassiel, you are born knowing it. This is your sister, Arwen."

"It's nice to meet you, Arwen."

"The same to you, dear sister. You are more beautiful than I remembered," said Arwen, stroking her cheek.

"I don't think so, Arwen. I was never beautiful."

Elrond smiled, "I will see you at the council tomorrow. Be there."

"Yes, Ada," I replied.

"Let's get you to your room to change. You are quite filthy," laughed Arwen. Her laugh sounds like tinkling bells. I laugh along with her and was surprised. My laugh sounded very much like hers. She opens a door to a very simple but comforting room. I gasp. "Let's find you something to wear for dinner. In the meantime, go bathe."

"Yes m'am," I mock salute her. She laughs and ushers me into the bathroom. I strip and bathe myself. I scrubbed the dirt and some of the dried blood off of me. I step out of the bath and wrap a towel around myself.

Arwen knocks on the door and presents me with with a pale blue gown made of silk. It had a square neckline with long, flowing sleeves. "I cannot wear this Arwen," I said nervously.

"You will wear it," she said firmly.

"Alright, I will." She closes the door. I slip the dress on. It is comfortable. I did not expect this. I walked out and looked at my reflection. I didn't look like myself. My face was the color of porcelain that looked like it was chiseled out of marble. Brown eyes stared back at me. My light brown hair was straight and long.

"I told you were beautiful." I turned around and smiled at Arwen. "Come dinner is served."

We walked out of my room and into a hall much like the Great Hall. Arwen led me to a seat. The food was strange and I put a little bit of each onto my plate. There were dwarves, men, elves, hobbits, and . . .

"Dumbledore?!"

"No dear Hermione, here I am called Gandalf," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

I smiled, "Yes, Gandalf."

"Hermione?" asked Legolas.

"Yes, that is my name."

"What a strange name." I pushed back my chair and make a short bow and walk out. I gaze around. Night had already fallen. Instead of going back to my room, I walked around exploring.

The nerve of that cheeky elf! Reminds of bloody Malfoy except so much more handsome . . . What the hell am I doing?! I shake my head and find myself in front of a bridge facing a waterfall. I sighed and leaned on the railing. I let my thoughts stray until I felt a presence behind me. Bloody elf.

"I hope you didn't take my comment as an insult," he said with a soft voice. I really like . . . I have got to focus!

"No, no," I said. He smiled. He got a nice smile. "I took it as a bloody comment, thank you very much! Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to my room."

"Wait." He grabs my wrist. I turn around. "I'm sorry."

How am I suppose to be mad at him for long. I'm fighting a loosing battle. "You're forgiven."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you are enjoying it so far. Don't forget to R &R! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter.**

"Strangers from distant lands . . . friends of old. You have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite . . . or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate . . . this one doom . . ." greets Elrond. The council was made up by the guests from last nights dinner. Except only one out of the four hobbits were present. "Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

The hobbit walks up to the pedestal and places a simple gold ring in the middle. The One Ring. He sits back down, looking very relieved.

"Alassiel," whispers the Ring. It is very much like a horcrux. It knew who I was. It holds the spirit of Sauron.

"So it is true," murmured a man with hair similar with Aragorn but blonde. He stands up, looking proud and important. "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand.'" His hand starts reaching for the ring. "Isildur's bane is found. Isildur's bane."

"Boromir!" shouts my father.

" _Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul!_ " Gandalf chants. As he says this, the sky grows dark, the ground begins to shake. I wince at the evil tongue and Boromir returns to his seat.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue her in Imladris," states Elrond.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west! The Ring is all together evil!" Gandalf declares.

Boromir stands up once more. I swear to God, he is so persistent. "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor." He starts pacing, glancing at the members of the Council. "Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use is against him!"

He is so dense. The Ring is evil; it will only answer its Master. I stood up. "I do not think any of us could use, no matter the strength and will you possess. The Ring will answer only to its Master. It should not be messed with."

"What does a woman know of this matter? You do not belong among the war-talk. This is for men!" Boromir counters.

"Where I have come from, war has just now ended. My friends and I were the ones who defeated the Dark Lord for seven years! I have hunted and have been hunted. I have been torture with magic with foul words carved into my arm because of my blood status! I have seen death my whole life. My friends have died! My professors have died! My parents are dead because of the bastard! Do not speak as if war is only for men." I sat back down.

"You are weak, women are weak," he smirks.

I stand up quickly and walk over to him and place my wand beneath his chin. "Say that again and say it to my face," I hissed.

"Women are weak!" he gritted.

My eyes flash and I step back but keep my wand on him. "Petrificus totalus! Wingardium leviosa! Rictusempra! Stupefy!" I glare at him.

"That's enough, Miss Granger!" Gandalf raises his hand.

"Finite incantatum!" He stops and drops to the floor. I walk over to him and smirked. He was stilled stunned. "Eneverate." His eyes open suddenly. I smirked. "So I hope this is a lesson for you, Boromir, son of Denethor." I walk back to my seat and sit down. I stare at the faces of the council, their mouths were hanging open. I chuckled as did Gandalf.

"Alassiel is right. We cannot wield it." Aragorn declares.

Boromir glances over at him. "And what would a ranger know of this matter?"

He is getting onto my nerves. I slap my forehead and held it there.

"This is no mere ranger!" Legolas had stood up. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Boromir eyes widen. "Aragorn? Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." At this, I raise my eyebrows. He was to be king?

"Havo dad, Legolas," Aragorn motions him to sit down.

"They are right. It cannot be used," says Gandalf.

"You have only one choice," Elrond says. "The Ring must be destroyed."

"What are we waiting for?" the red-haired dwarf picks up his axe. This is such a bad idea. I place a hand on my forehead. He strikes it only to be thrown back. His axe was shattered.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft we here possess." Elrond smiles.

"It is like a horcrux," I murmured to myself.

"A horcrux?" Legolas frowns.

"You weren't supposed to hear that but . . . A horcrux is an object where a part of a person's soul is kept there. It will make the person immortal in some sort. They cannot die without the destruction of the objects. But not anything could destroy one. For example, the Dark Lord Voldemort split his soul into seven horcruxes. He made them by murdering an innocent person. To destroy one, we used a basilisk fang." There were many confused looks. "A basilisk is called the King of Serpents. It is from a chicken egg that has been hatched under a toad. They eyes are murderous and their venom is strong enough to destroy them."

"It is yes, very much like a horcrux. But the Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only then can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasms from whence it came," replied Elrond. "One of you must do this."

There was an uncomfortable silence. I could hear the sound of the river nearby.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" Boromir retorted.

"You are right. Ten thousand men would be folly!" Boromir looked shocked. "If we go in few numbers, there is a chance of Sauron not noticing us." I countered.

"It is a suicide mission," Boromir rubs his eyes.

Legolas stands abruptly. "Have you heard nothing of what Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" cries Gimli, leaping onto his feet.

"And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!" Boromir rose from his chair.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli bellowed. They begin to argue. The racket they're making is loud. All their dignity forgotten. "Never trust an Elf!" Gimli shouts again. I rub my head. I noticed Gandalf had made his way over to the argument.

"Sonorous," I whispered. "SILENCE!" The sound was deafening. They all look up at me in what seems like anger and fear. I smirked. "SIT DOWN!" Everyone cautiously sits back into their chairs. "Quietus," I mumbled.

"I suppose you will take it?!" Boromir yelled.

"It is not my burden to take. And it seems here, that Master Gimli does not approve of an Elf taking it," I chuckled. Gimli starts blushing and mumbling. I only smile.

"I will take it. I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though I do not know the way," says Frodo. It was the first time he had spoken during the meeting.

Gandalf smiles at him. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." He walks over to Frodo and places a hand on his shoulder.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will," Aragorn kneels. "You have my sword."

I too approach Frodo and crouch down to his level. "I have seen war to last for a lifetime but it cannot hurt to see another. You have my wand."

"This is no place for a women," rises Boromir.

"Would you like a repeat performance on what I did earlier, Master Boromir?" I smirked. He glared at me but sat down.

"You have my bow," Legolas says as he walks over to Frodo.

"And my axe!" cries Gimli. He stands next to Legolas and smiles at him. He glares back.

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done," spoke Boromir. He glares at me while I only smiled sweetly back.

"Heh!" a plump hobbit jumps out of the bushes and stands next to Frodo. "Mister Frodo isn't goin' anywhere without me." He crosses his arms.

I watch as _Ada_ breaks into a wide smile. "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

Two more hobbits appeared and ran towards us. "Wait we're coming too!"

The blonde one continued to speak. "You'd have to send us home tied in a sack to stop us!"

The hobbit, a mousy brown-haired one looked proud, "Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest . . . thing."

The blonde stared at him, "Well that rules you out, Pip." Pip nods his head then frowns. I chuckle.

"Ten companions . . . so be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" Elrond voiced.

"Great! Where are we going?" asked Pippin. We all stare at him in disbelief.

"Well Pip, we are going to Mordor," I told him.

"Mordor?"

"Yes, the Ring will be destroyed there."

"You will have one week before you need to leave," presumed Elrond.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or HP.**

"My child, Alassiel, this was your bow. It is time now, that it has been returned to you," _Ada_ hands the bow and quiver to me.

"It's beautiful, _Ada_ ," I gasp. The bow was made with the finest beech wood, decorated with silver leaves and vines. It felt right in my hands. "Goodnight, Father."

"Goodnight, child," he smiles.

I hurry back to my room, only to change into a tunic and leggings. I slip on my riding boots and clasp my cloak and kept the hood up. I walked silently down to the targets. I notch the arrow onto the fine string and pull back. And released. It hit dead center. I continued to practiced. And practiced until what seems like midnight. I collect the remaining arrows and climb up the stairs.

"You are very skilled, Lady Alassiel," Legolas steps out of the shadows.

I can feel my face grow hot. I looked up from the ground to face him. I smiled. "How long have you been standing there, Legolas?"

"I do not know. Hours perhaps?" he grinned.

If it was possible, my face heated up some more. Ugh, this is embarrassing. "I do not know where I learned from. It feels natural to me, almost as much as riding."

He steps closer, closing the proximity between us. I felt my breath hitch. I look at the ground. He places his hand under my chin, forcing me to look at him. "You asked me to teach you, before you left."

I smiled, rather sheepishly. I reach up to touch his cheek. I place my hand there. "I remember it vaguely." I drop my hand to my side. "Goodnight, Legolas." I turn and start walking away.

"Goodnight, Lady Alassiel."

"Alassiel is fine, Legolas." I turn around to smile before continuing to walk.

Morning came quicker than I imagined. I didn't sleep much last night. Too many thoughts lingered in my head. Including a certain blonde elf.

I get out of bed and pull open the doors of my wardrobe. I grabbed the first dress I saw. It was a lavender dress with a modest circular neckline. I pull my hair into a messy bun with several long, tendrils to frame my face.

I point my wand at my teeth. "Scourgify." I flash myself a smile in the mirror then walk out the door.

Walking briskly to the hall, I didn't notice where I was going . . . until I bumped into someone. "Sorry, oh my god, I'm sorry."

"Nothing is wrong, Alassiel," I look up and meet his blue eyes.

I blush. "Would you like to head down to breakfast with me, Legolas?"

"I'd be delighted to," he smiles and takes my hand. I stiffen but relax.

As we entered the hall, I watch as many eyes looked up at us. I blush and let go of his hand, made a short bow and hurry to sit at my sister's side. I look at her and she's grinning. "Arwen! Are you laughing at me?"

She begins to chuckle. "No."

I roll my eyes and look at Father and he looked very amused. I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"Alassiel, they are watching you," Arwen whispers in my ear. I look up slightly to see Aragorn and Legolas talking and watching me. "I know you have fallen. I can see it in your eyes."

I look at her. "I haven't."

"You are denying it."

"He will not return the feelings. I won't get hurt."

"And you won't. He too has fallen."

"With another elf maiden perhaps." She glares at me. Uh-oh.

"You are being thick-headed. When will you admit it?" she hisses.

"I have been hurt once. I don't need a second round." Some tears form in my eyes but I do not let them fall. I remember walking home one night, earlier than usual. Ron said he was sick that day. I left him alone. I found him on our couch, kissing another girl. Lavender Brown. Their shirts were off. They didn't even notice me as I ran out of the house. "Excuse me." I stood up and walked out.

" _Ada_ . . ." Arwen begins.

"Let her go. She will see when the time comes," Father says. I can feel pairs of eyes on my retreating back. I stop and glance around before disappearing through the door.

I grab the bottom of my dress and begin to run to my room. I open the door and close it, then locking it. I wipe away my tears before stripping out of the dress and replacing it with the outfit the night before. I strap my quiver and bow to my back along with two twin daggers. I place my magic bag into the quiver and head out.

I jog down to the stables. I reach Asfaloth and place her halter on. I lead her out and saddle her. Many elves do not use saddles but I find them great for me.

I snap out of my thoughts. "A word of advice, Milady, do not venture far. The Ringwraiths are still in this country," warns an elf.

I smile, "I won't venture far. Do not worry." I mount and squeeze her gently. She walks into the forest. I feel calmer out here than in Rivendell. I ask her to pick up trot. Her trot is smooth as ice. Sitting the trot was a wonderful feeling. But I felt someone watching me. And a scream pierces the air.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Don't forget to R/R. Thanks.

Nazgul. Asfaloth in fright, canters off with me and brings me face to face with one of them.

"Where is the halfling, She-Elf?" hisses the servant.

"I do not know of what you speak of." I start reaching for my wand in my boot.

"You lie!" He unsheathes his sword. My eyes widen.

"I do not lie!"

"Give up the halfling and your life will be spared!" He raises his sword.

"Your words are but empty threats!" I raise my wand. "Incendio!" His screams are piercing. He starts waving around as orange flames began to lick his body.

"You will die before the end, She-Elf!" he raises his sword and cuts my arm.

"Shit!" I wonder if the Patronus charm will work. I think of a memory, a happy one. I glare at him. "Expecto Patronum!" I watch as my Patronus erupts out of my wand. I gasp. My Patronus was no longer an otter. It has changed into an Elk. I had fallen. Arwen was right. I watch as he turns and canters away and feel myself fall and into darkness.

Aragorn's POV

The Lady Alassiel seemed to have disappeared. I do wonder what Arwen said to her that made her upset. I walk down to the stables to visit one of the horses. Suddenly, a chestnut horse horse bolts out of the forest and prances nervously around. It is Alassiel's horse. But she was nowhere to be found.

I ran back into the Great Hall and barge through the door. "Lady Alassiel's horse returned from the forest but she was not with it." I breathe heavily. I looke at Lord Elrond.

"She must had an encounter with a Ringwraith," Elrond starts rubbing his head. Frodo's mouth hung open in shock.

"Ride out with me. We may yet find her." I motion to Legolas. He stands up and rushes out with me.

"Wait, Aragorn! Aragorn!" I turn around to find Frodo running after us.

"No, Frodo. Stay here."

"I am not afraid. I can help."

I look down at the young hobbit. "Very well, you can ride with me." We sprint down the steps. Legolas mounts Alassiel's horse while I grab another horse and I ride bareback. Legolas had already started cantering. I follow after him.

We found her lying down on the leaves with her eyes shut. Her wand was still tightly grasped in her right hand. Her left arm had a long, deep gash. Her arm was turning purple, her blood looked black.

"We have to get her back. His blade has touched her skin. Her blood might be poisoned," Legolas looks in rage. He tenderly picks her up and places her on her horse. He mounts behind her.

Hermione's POV

My arms feel heavy as if someone stuck led into them. I groan.

"She's awake!" someone shouts. I open my eyes a bit and everything is blurry. I close them and open them once more. A familiar face stares back at mine.

"Legolas," I smile. He smiles back and strokes my cheek tenderly. I push myself up to sit but my head feels like someone is hitting my head with mallets. Legolas tries to ease me back to lay down. I shake my head. "Legolas, give me my bag. It's in my quiver."

He frowns but brings me my small beaded bag. I grab my wand of the nightstand. "Accio Pepper-up Potion." A small red bottle comes out of the bag and into my outstretched hand. I uncork the bottle and take a sip. My headache clears up almost immediately. I start to climb off the bed but Legolas holds me back.

"No, you need to rest. You broke two bones." He looked worried.

"Which bones?" I asked.

"Your two ribs."

I smiled. I pointed my wand at my ribs. "Brackium Emendo!" There was a sickening crunch. I wince. "Bones are no longer broken." I hop out of bed and grab my stuff.

Two figures appear in the doorway. Father and Arwen.

"Why are you out of bed?! Legolas, why did you let her?!" she started ushering me to bed.

"Arwen, I'm fine. My bones are no longer broken," I smiled at her. I look at the ground. "But you were right. I have fallen," I mumbled.

"How do you know, Alassiel?" Father asks.

"This." I swirl my wand. "Expecto Patronum!" Like before, an elk appears out of my wand and prances around the room. "It used to be an otter. Your Patronus only changes if you love someone." I looked at them and see Legolas was shocked. My eyes widen. I completely forgot he was there. "I should go."

"Alassiel, do not forget, you leave tomorrow." Elrond says.

"Yes, Ada."


	6. Chapter 6

I dump the contents of my beaded bag onto the bed. I shake the bag and watch as the contents drop out. Potion bottles litter the cream bed along with empty vials.

Several of my best books topple off my bed. I picked them up and set them on the vanity. _Hogwarts, A History, Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7, Advanced Potions, and A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration._

I also carried a small cauldron so I could restock my supply of antidotes and potions. A small set of brass scales were on top of my pillow. I pick up the brown sacks and place them in another sack. My basic potion ingredients.

I grabbed my spare robes off the ground and put them back in the bag along with my other belongings. I take my invisibility cloak and folded neatly into my bag as well.I stuck three extra quivers in there, along with several knives. I put two elven swords into my bag as well, just in case I lose the one I carry. Which is really likely.

Several knocks are heard at my door, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Come in," I continue to pack without even bothering to look at the door.

"The door's locked," says a muffled voice.

"Sorry. Alohomora." I fold extra tunics, leggings, and cloaks and place them in the bag.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything," Arwen hands me a blanket.

"You're not," I smiled. "Can you get me more blankets?"

"More? How can you fit all your stuff in that tiny bag?"

"It's magically expanded."

"Alright I'll be back. How many more do you need?"

"Arwen could you grab me . . . uh eight more."

She gives me a strange look. "What do you need eight more for?"

"In case anyone else needs it."

Arwen gives me a small smile and walks out the door. I grab my sleeping pad and roll it tightly and pull the strap around it. I drop it into my bag as well.

"Eight blankets, just like you asked for," Arwen drops the grey blankets onto the bed. I pick the pile and shove it into the bag and pull it shut.

Arwen sits down on my bed. "Show it to me again."

I'm confused. "Show you what?"

"That silvery charm you performed earlier this evening."

I try to think of a happy memory. And it comes to me. Third year. When I punched Malfoy. That felt good. "Expecto Patronum!"

Once again the elk appears and canters around the room. It felt strange not seeing an otter float and swim around me.

"You do know that the elk is sort of Mirkwood's symbol, their beloved animal. King Thranduil rides one," Arwen raises her eyebrows at me.

"Yes I've realized," I replied, looking at the ground.

"Do not worry. I know he has fallen for you. Aragorn told me so this morning. Perhaps you should go to bed. You go early tomorrow. _Ollo vae._ " (A/N: Dream well)

" _Namárië_." (A/N: Farewell)

0 0 0

I awake to the sound a birds chirping while morning sunlight streams in from the windows. I groan. The day has come when we leave. I don't suppose we'll come back. I snap back to reality when there are sharp knocks at the door. I groan. More knocks.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I grumble. What a god unearthly hour to be knocking on someone's door. More knocks. "You have got to be kidding me."

I throw open the door. There stood Legolas. Ah, I'm screwed. My hair probably looks likes a bird's nest, my nightgown probably wrinkled, I have morning breath, the list goes on and on. And bloody hell, he's already ready!

"Morning Legolas. What brings you here at this unearthly hour?" I smirked. He says nothing. He's staring at me. Ugh I probably look horrific. "Legolas? Legolas!"

"Oh uh I have something for you," he stammers. I am absolutely shocked. This has never happened before.

"Oh?"

"I want you to have this." I look at him curiously. He hands me a small box. I take it slowly and open it. I gasp. Inside was a gold necklace with not one but three emerald green pendants. Each shaped like a raindrop.

"It's beautiful, Legolas, but I cannot accept it."

"I will not accept no for an answer, Alassiel." He takes it from me and clasp it around my neck.

"Thank you," I smile and begin to close the door. I hurry and pull out a deep blue tunic and pull it over me and put on grey leggings with grey boots. I put my hair into a simple braid as I clasp my cloak on and clean my teeth. I pull the quiver's strap over my head along with my bow. I strap my beaded bag onto my quiver and then there was another series of knocks. "Come in."

"You look nice," said Arwen. She wore a pale pink dress with a circlet on her head.

"As do you," I smiled.

She smiled back, showing her white teeth. "I have something for you."

"Really?" She opened her hand. A silver necklace laid in her palm with a single, crystal pendant. It looked similar to the one Aragorn wears but it was upside down.

"Let me put it on," she said until she noticed the necklace Legolas gave me. "Who gave you that?"

"Legolas came this morning. I'm planning on giving him this."

"You have decided to give him your heart?"

"I believe so. Is it too early to give him it?"

"No. Let's go. Or you'll be late." We walk down to the entrance of Rivendell. " _Gaplu_." (A/N: Good luck)

" _Na lû e-govaned vîn_." (A/N: Until we meet again) I turn away from her and walks toward the Fellowship. I can already feel my heart beginning to beat faster. My breaths became shallow. I took a deep breath and turn to face him. My heart seemed to flutter when my eyes meet his.

"Legolas," I started. I looked at Arwen. She motions me to continue. I turn back to look at him. "Um, Ihavesomethingtogiveyou," I mumbled. He quirks an eyebrow. Ugh, he looks so cute when he does that! I should have taken a calming draught. I open my hand where the necklace Arwen gave me sat.

He looked in disbelief. "I cannot accept this." I place it in his hands.

"It is mine to give." I smiled at him and walked away. "Like my heart . . ." I whisper.

"The Ring-Bearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves, Men, and all Free-Folk go with you," _Ada_ finishes.

I bow to my father and smile at my sister. She smiles back with a watery smile but the drops it. A single tear falls.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer," announces Gandalf. I watch as Frodo gazes around Rivendell one last time. He begin to walk in front of us.

"Mordor Gandalf, is it left or right?" he asks.

"Left," Gandalf nods.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do no own LOTR or HP or any familiar dialogue.**

I glance back at Rivendell, one last time before it disappeared from view. There is a chance where I'll never see this place again. I sigh and place my hands on Frodo's shoulder. "How are you holding up, Frodo?"

He looks up at me. "Just fine, Lady Alassiel," he smiles.

"Just Alassiel is fine," I smile back.

"Say, Alassiel," Pippin begins. "Can you show us your magic?"

"Now?"

"Yeah, we just want to see one spell, for now." The hobbits all nodded at this.

"Alright, boys," I twirl my wand in my hand and point it at Pippin. "Tarantellegra!" His feet picks up by themselves and begins to dance, full of lively high kicks. They roar with laughter including Pippin. The rest of the Fellowship turns around at the sound of laughter.

"That's good dancing, my wee friend," Gimli laughs.

"That's enough, gentlemen," chuckles Aragorn. Gandalf cracks a smile.

"Finite incantatum!" I yell. His feet began to settle back down.

"My, that was great! See Merry, I'm the better dancer," he says a matter-of-factly. Merry glares at him.

"Come now, Pippin, we must continue," says Gandalf.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

We were headed west of the Misty Mountains while crossing other mountainous regions. It took us half the day to reach an area of rocks, where we rest. It should have taken less, if Pippin haven't been complaining the whole way about being hungry, being tired, wanting to rest . . . His list was endless.

"We shall rest here, for a bit," Gandalf says and pulls out his pipe.

"Finally! Merry?" Pippin asks.

"What Pippin?" he doesn't even look at him.

"I'm hungry."

Merry shakes his head. "You're always hungry, Pip."

"Hobbits," Gandalf chuckles. "We must hold to this course, west of the Misty Mountains, for 40 days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east to Mordor," he explains to us, while sitting down on a rock.

"Perhaps the Lady should cook us a few morsels," Boromir mocks.

"I did not accompany the Fellowship to be a common maid to the men, Boromir," I reply coolly back.

"You are no maid to us, Alassiel," Aragorn give a slight bow, with his hand on his heart.

"You have been nothing but a burden to us," Boromir growls.

I can feel my eyes flash with anger. "Avis." Five yellow canaries appear out of the tip of my wand.

Boromir begins to laugh. "Birds as your protector? How feminine." I can see the Fellowship has turned their attention to us.

I glare at him. "Olpogno." The birds line up and begin to follow him. He starts to avoid them. All but one miss him. He rubs his arm, where the bird hit him. My eyes flashed again. "Don't mess with me."

"Cool . . ." Merry and Pippin said, their eyes lighting up with glee.

Sam starts trying to start a fire but had no luck. I smile at the hobbit. "Here let me, Sam." He steps back and watches me with curious eyes. "Incendio!" Orange fire begins to spread on the fire of wood.

"Thank you, Milady," he says as he pulls a pan out.

"No problem, Sam." I sit back down on a flat rock and pull out my potion kit. Everything was full but the Pepperup Potion. It only takes a few minutes to make it. "Accio cauldron." It flies out of my beaded bag. I gather a small pile of wood on the ground and place a ring of rocks around it. I light it on fire and place the cauldron on top. "Auguamenti!" I shout and fill the small cauldron with water and wait for it to boil. I measure the powdered bicorn root and pour it into the cauldron. I stir it clockwise four times then drop the ladle.

"Milady, what are you doing?" I look up only to meet a pair of pale blue eyes. I blush and look away.

"I'm making a Pepperup Potion. It will cure common cold and keep you warm after indulging it," I begin roughly chopping the Mandrake root, and pushed them into the cauldron. I look at him out of the corner of eyes and to see him watching me with interest. Agh, I can feel myself grow red with embarrassment. I stir the potion counter clockwise and ladle the potion into the bottle. I took out the empty vial and filled them with the extra potion. I store my supplies back into my beaded bag including by large bottle of the potion. I had exactly nine small vials of the Pepperup Potion.

"Legolas, keep one. It may come in handy in time." I don't meet his eyes.

"Thank you, Alassiel," he takes it from me and pockets it. I only nod and start to hand them to the rest of the Fellowship.

"Sam, this is for you," I hand him two vials.

He looks at it with curiosity. "Thank you, Milady but what is it?"

"It will cure the common cold and keep you warm when you consume it. Fair warning, smoke will come out of your ears for a few hours."

He opens his bag and places it inside.

"Oh and Sam?" I say to get his attention. He looks up. "Give one to Frodo."

He smiles and nods in understanding. I continue to give them to the rest if the fellowship until three vials remained. For Merry, Pippin, and Boromir. I find them in a sword fight, to refine their skills.

"Two, one, five. Very good!" Boromir exclaims, when Pippin defended himself after every move he made.

"Move your feet," Aragorn points out.

"You look good, Pippin," Merry says, with his mouth full of food. They remind me of the Weasley twins, I thought sadly.

"Thanks," says Pippin and turns to watch Merry.

"Faster," Boromir begins to do the same with Merry.

"Boys, come here, I got something for you," I beckoned them to come to me.

Both of them dropped their sword, and bounded towards me. They look like children about to be rewarded with candy.

I smile. "Now boys," I begin, holding up the vials. "This is a Pepperup Potion. It will cure common colds and will give you warmth. Though, smoke will come out of your ears for a few hours."

"It's perfect! One vial each!" Pippin exclaims. They both grab the bottles.

"Wait guys!" They both turn to look at me. "Give this to Boromir. If he doesn't want it, keep it."

"I call dibs!" Merry cries. I chuckle as I made my way back to Gandalf.

"If anyone were to ask my opinion, which I note they have not, I would say we are taking the long way round. Gandalf, we can pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome," Gimli says.

"No, Gimli. I would not take take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice," Gandalf replies, shaking his head.

I turn to watch Merry and Pippin again. Boromir's sword catches Pippin's hand on accident. "Sorry!" he shouts. Pippin immediately drops his own sword and kicks the man's shin while diving towards him. They all start to laugh, even Aragorn cracks a smile.

"Get him!" Merry cries as he joins the fight. They begin rolling around, throwing punches. "For the Shire!"

"Hold him! Hold him, Merry!" Pippin shouts. Aragorn chuckles.

"Gentlemen, that's enough," Aragorn commands, reaching to grab the scruff of their necks. They both look at each other, with a mischievous look in their eyes. They stop hitting Boromir and grab Aragorn's legs and pulled, having him fall backwards rather painfully.

I laugh but then a dark patch catches my eyes.

"What is that?" Sam asks, looking from me to Legolas.

"Nothing, it's just a whisp of cloud," Gimli brushes it off.

"It's moving fast," Boromir mutters. "Against the wind."

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouts all the sudden.

"Hide!" Aragorn begins to scramble around, grabbing their packs.

"Hurry!" Boromir grabs the two troublesome hobbits.

I look around quickly, trying to find a hiding spot when I feel an arm on my waist. I look up to find Legolas, pulling me along with him. I scurry underneath some bushes. He comes in after me and drapes an arm across my stomach. My breath become short and shallow. I watch as the murder of jet black crows pass us. Their calls sounded demonic. "I should've put up wards," I mumble.

Once they passed, Legolas gets up and holds out a hand. The necklace I gave him, falls out of his tunic. I grin and accept his hand. We stayed like that a little too long and he drops my hand suddenly. I sigh.

"Spies of Saruman! The passage South is being watch," Gandalf exclaims angrily. "We must take the Pass of Caradhras."

 **A/N: Sorry it took me a while to update. I've been busy. Thanks for you reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hope you're enjoying it. R &R! Thanks! Sorry about the late update. School's starting. Been super busy. I've been at the barn a lot for my riding lessons and all. Oh, I was wondering who should Hermione meet in Lothlorien. I'm having meet Ginny but can you lovely people tell me who else you want her to meet. Thanks! **

**Oh and thank you to ej101 for great ideas. Thanks for you reviews and all! Much love!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own familiar dialogue or LOTR or HP.**

 **Note: Italics mean it was said in Elvish.**

The ten companions trudged in the shallow snow as the sun shined on their faces. I was one of the two that walked on the snow. The other was no other than Legolas. The hobbits' walked unsteadily as the snow was up to their knees.

Suddenly, Frodo lost his balance and tumbled backwards towards Aragorn.

"Frodo!" he yelled. He helped Frodo up and brushed some of the snow off. Frodo begins grasping at his chest for the Ring. But it had fallen off his neck. I follow his gaze to Boromir who had picked up the Ring. He stared at it with hunger. The Ring had ensnared Boromir. I know that he will try to take it from Frodo sooner or later.

"Boromir," Aragorn says with a worry tone.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over such a small thing," Boromir says, entrance by the object. "Such a little thing . . ." He reaches up to grab the Ring.

"Boromir!" I shout along with Aragorn. I look over to him and notice that his hand was on the hilt of the sword. Boromir paid no attention. "Accio," I say. The Ring flies into my hands. It was heavier than I thought. Aragorn eyes were full of confusion. Boromir looked shocked.

"Alassiel," it whispers. I walk down to where Frodo was and kneeled in front of him.

"Keep it safe," I whisper to him. I hand him the Ring and he takes it carefully.

"Thank you," he says back with sincerity. I only smile at the young hobbit. I look at Aragorn to see him relax his hand on the hilt of the sword.

I raise my eyebrows. Does he think I would take the Ring? He shook his head and gave me a smile. I gave one back.

We continue to hike up the mountain as it became colder and the paths were narrower. I glance at the hobbits. Their faces were pale, cheeks rosy, with teeth chattering. I pull out my extra cloaks and had them out.

"Oi, Merry, it's the perfect time to drink this!" Pippin pulls out the red vial.

"Bottoms up!" Merry replies with a wide smile.

"Don't drink so much of it. Take a sip." I instruct.

They both shrug and sip from the bottle. They both begin to cough. "Agh, it's spicy! Though I feel warm now," cries Pippin.

"Pippin! Your ears!" Merry shouts, pointing at Pippin's ears. They were beginning to smoke. They both started laughing.

"What have you done to them? You poisoned them!" Boromir points a shaky finger at me.

"That concoction cures colds and will keep you warm, Boromir," I spat. "Smoking ears are their side effect." He glares at me. "I suggest you keep your mouth shut when it comes to things you don't understand." I turn back around and then I get thrown backwards. I look at the person and it was no other than Boromir. I elbow him and grab my wand, my sleeves rolling up in the process. Someone places a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't, Alassiel," murmurs a soothing voice. I glare daggers at Boromir and turn around. Legolas puts an arm around me and guides me up the mountain. "What is that that on your arm?" Legolas asks and his fingers went to pull up my sleeves. I pull them down.

"It's nothing," I answer with a firm tone. He nods but then as quick as lightning pulls up my sleeves. I gulped dryly at the word carved in my arm. _Mudblood_.

"Who did this to you?" demanded Legolas.

"A witch like me. She worked for the Dark Lord," I mumbled.

"What else did she do to you?" he asks, looking straight into my eyes. I look away.

"She tortured me," I replied.

"By what means?"

"A curse and a knife."

"Where is she now?"

"Dead."

He nods and pulls down my sleeves carefully.

"What does it mean?" Aragorn asks.

"There are three types of blood statuses in the wizarding world. Pureblood, their whole family is magical or pure. Half-blood, parents, one wizarding, one muggle born. And then there's mudblood or muggle born. That's me. My parents are muggles, or non magic folk. Mudblood is a very foul word to insult someone like me. It means impure blood, dirty blood," I explained.

"That's horrible," Aragorn says, grasping my shoulder.

"I've gotten used to it," I reply.

The sky began to darken. The wind was howling, picking up snow and whirling it into our faces. The snow began to pile high as it was chest deep for the men. Then a heard a voice over the noise of the storm. Legolas and I looked at each other.

"There is a fell voice in the air," Legolas says.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yells, just as a small avalanche descends towards us. Everyone starts hugging the mountain wall. Except me.

"Alassiel!" Legolas shouts and starts coming towards me.

I point my wand upwards, "Wingardium leviosa!" The rocks and snow stop in mid-air. I direct my wand down into the ravine below and lifted the spell. The Fellowship watched as the icy material fell down into the valley.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf! We must turn back!" Aragorn cries, urgently.

"No!" Gandalf yells back. The snow and wind seemed to be getting stronger. I watch as Gandalf raises his staff and starts to chant. "Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho I ruith!" His voice is overpowered by Saruman.

"Alassiel!" I turn to look at Merry.

"What, Merry?" I shouted.

"Can't you help Gandalf with this?" he tugged his hood closer to his face.

"Weather should not be messed with. At least not with the magic I have." I cast a sorry look towards the hobbits.

Saruman's voice seemed to grow louder and stronger. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning followed by the loud clap of thunder strikes the mountain. I watch in dismay as a mass of snow, ice, and rock began to fall down towards us. I run to the wall of the mountain, knowing I could not block the avalanche.

Someone grabs me by the waist and hold me against the wall, shielding me from the snow. I look up to be met by a pair of beautiful, pale blue eyes. His eyes had something in them I could not grasp. Was it fear? Care? My thoughts were cut short as darkness overtook me. Snow fell on my head. I was buried.

I begin to dig myself out but could not seem to find the top. I point my wand upward, as best as I could. "Ascendio!" I cough, some snow had found their way into my mouth. I shot out of the snow as fast as a bullet. Thankfully, I did not continue to rise.

The hobbits look at me in shock. Then again everyone looked shocked. Even Sir Boromir. Though everyone was still in the deep snow.

"Amazing . . ." Merry and Pippin exclaimed, their eyes in awe. I smirked at them.

Boromir turned his attention to Gandalf, shouting over the howl of the wind. "We must get off the mountain! Make for the gap of Rohan and take the West road to my city!"

"The gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn argued.

"We cannot pass over the mountain. Let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria," Gimli proposes. For some reason, I fear those mines. I feel as if evil lives in those Dwarf halls.

I look over to Gandalf. He looks worried. I don't think he likes the idea either. "Let the Ringbearer decide."

"This will be the death of the hobbits! Gandalf! We must turn back!" Boromir cries urgently.

"They will not perish if they had taken a bit of the potion. Though I agree, we must turn back," I reply. I watch as Aragorn and Sam fumble with their bags and pull out two red vials. "Just a sip will do." They nodded and took a sip. They grimaced as the potion went down. Sam gives some to Frodo. Steam began to come out of their ears.

"You know, Merry, Pippin, a little more wouldn't hurt. You feel like ice," I kneeled down to touch their foreheads. Their eyes lit up and took another sip.

Gandalf chuckled at the sight.

"We have to get off the mountain. We cannot linger," Legolas says to me.

"Frodo?" I ask the young hobbit.

"We will go through the mines," he replies with determination. I sigh and look towards Legolas. He returned the glance with troubled eyes.

"So be it," Gandalf says grimly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

We made it down the mountain with ease, sorta. We had a few tumbles and slips but otherwise, we were fine. Then suddenly . . .

"The walls of Moria!" Gimli says in awe. I come up to the top of the hill. I see nothing but a barren wall of rock and slab. A great lake laid by the wall. It had a strange mist around it. It was deadly quiet. This place gives me the creeps.

"You're awfully quiet. Are you ok?" Aragorn asks, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I turn to him, "I'm fine but I do not like the feeling of this place. I do not want to go in."

"Everything will be fine, Alassiel. Do not fear," Aragorn replies. I simply nodded and he removed his hand from my shoulder and walked away.

By the time we reached the wall, night had fallen. I did not feel the tranquility of the night as I did in Rivendell. The night felt evil. Every gust a wind sent a shiver down my spine. The mist gave it an ominous gloom.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed. Even their own master cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten," says Gimli.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas retort. I snicker as the dwarf glares up at the elf. Frodo steps on a rock but his foot slips into the water. He manages to keep his balance.

"Be careful, Frodo," I smile at him. He smiles back and walks slower and looks alert to his surroundings.

"Itidin . . . it mirrors only starlight and moonlight," Gandalf says, as he runs his hands over the stone. The clouds begin to move to reveal th moon and the door appeared by a magnificent white light. Like a LED light. Gandalf continues, "It reads, "Door of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter."

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asks.

"It's quite simple. If you are a friend, speak the password and the door will open," Gandalf says, quite confidently. He raises his arms over his head and commands, " _Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen!_ " The door does nothing.

"Nothing's happening," Pippin remarks.

Gandalf looks absolutely frustrated even though he only tried it once. He tries to push or budge the stone door open but it stays put. Closed and sealed. "I once knew every spell in the tongue of Elves, Men, and Orcs.

And then Pippin stupidly decides to annoy Gandalf even more. "What are you going to do then?"

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not open them, then I will be allowed peace and quiet where I will find the opening words," Gandalf yells but then quiets down. Everyone moves out of the doorway and begin to disperse themselves along the wall. I can hear Gandalf murmuring spells to the door but to no avail.

Merry and Piping begin to throw rocks into the lake. "Do not disturb the water," Aragorn says, when he grabs Pippin's arms. They remind me of Fred and George . . . but Fred was dead. He was like another brother to me. I sigh but then I notice the water begin to ripple and small waves crash onto the rocky shore. I narrow my eyes but see nothing through the mist.

"Legolas, _there is something in the water,_ " I put my hand on his arm.

He doesn't look at me. " _It knows we're here._ " I sigh again and walk back to my spot on a rock and sit down. I pull out my wand and begin to conjure patronuses.

"Expecto patronum," I whisper, as I thought of a happy memory. The elk appeared out of my wand and began to prance around the waters edge. I lost focus and conjured another one. They looked on in awe and surprise. I sighed again and my Patronus diminished.

"What was the form of the spell before?" Legolas asks as he sat down next to me.

I didn't look at him but stared out into the water. The waves were growing larger. "An otter," I replied.

"You said that this certain magic would only change form if one-" he began.

"-really loved another," I finished but I was still gazing at the mist and the water.

I can hear in the background Frodo saying, "It's a riddle. Speak friend and enter."

"Who is it?" Legolas asks me. I felt my breath stop and me heart skipped a beat. Oh, curse him for having to ask. "Alassiel?" I was saved by the bell when the door of Moria opened. I stood up abruptly and opened my beaded bag. I stuffed the stuff Bill carried inside and strapped it onto my belt this time. It felt more secured there. I patted my pocket one last time to make sure my wand was in there.

I followed after the hobbits walked into the mines. Gandalf put some sort of stone onto his staff and lit it. I pulled out my wand, "Lumos."

"So, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves; roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!" Gimli exclaims, clearly excited. I took a look at the walls and the floor and noticed the decayed bodies of dwarves . . . and goblins.

"This is no mine," I say.

"It's a tomb," Borimir finishes.

"No, no, no!" Gimli cries, in agony.

Legolas pulls out an arrow out of a skeleton of a dwarf and examines it. "Goblins!" he shouts, and pulls out an arrow. The others pull out their weapons.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here. Now get out of here, get out!" Boromir yells, ushering us out the door. I felt eyes on me and turned but it was too late. A tentacle grabs me by the ankle along with Frodo. Oh, my luck. I heard the others shouting but I couldn't hear properly. I saw Frodo not far from me.

"Sectumsempra!" I shout pointing at the tentacle holding Frodo. Cuts began to appear on it. I look down to the water and emit a scream. A face of this monster comes out and opens its hideous mouth. I am so screwed. I watch as the tentacle severs and Frodo falls but was caught by Boromir. I look down once more and saw how close its mouth was. "Shit!" I yell. I saw Aragorn and Boromir still hacking away but I don't think they will make it on time. I pulled myself up and point my wand at the tentacle or at sort of. I hit my part of leg as well as the tentacle. It severs and Aragorn catches me. They all start to run into the mine.

"Legolas!" Boromir shouts with Frodo in his arms. He shoots an arrow into the watcher and it falls back. Well all run into the mine. I look behind me and see that the monster was heaving itself onto the land. I twist myself in Aragorn's arm and point up at the ceiling.

"Bombarda maxima!" I shout and watch as the ceiling crumbles on to the watcher. I feel myself smile and say, "Aha we did it." And then I slipped into darkness.


End file.
